Home Is Where You Are
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A single moment at home with you is my heaven


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime or its characters. They are owned by Sunrise

* * *

><p>"Hey there, little one! Mama's home," Natsuki Kuga-Fujino exclaimed as she stepped in through the front door of her shared home with her wife Shizuru, and instantly snagged the toddling two-year-old headed straight for her, and lightly pumped her giggling daughter up and down in her arms.<p>

"Welcome home, my Natsuki. How was the meeting?" a honey-haired brunette asked from her position on the living room couch, where she was busy holding their youngest child who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Oh it was a major pain!" Natsuki replied as she walked into the living room, one giggling toddler held against her side by a arm and hand, while the other hand held her briefcase.

"The shareholders were being grumpy old asses as usual, and they kept pestering me to find out when their _real_ CEO would be able to come back to work. Remind me again why I listened to you to try to take over your duties while you are on maternity leave," Natsuki grumped softly as she plopped down on the couch beside her wife, causing the young one in her arms to giggle, as she was bounced lightly on Natsuki's lap.

Shizuru got a thoughtful expression on her face, as if she were seriously contemplating Natsuki's question. Then a beautiful smile that always caused Natsuki's heart to skip several beats, spread across Shizuru's face and she leaned forward to give her dark-haired wife a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Why my Natsuki, you do it because you love me," Shizuru replied with a matter-of-fact grin grin, as she raised a hand to gently stroke through her sleeping child's midnight-blue hair.

Natsuki grumped softly once more, before she allowed a small grin to cross her face, and a soft chuckle to escape her.

"You've always had me wrapped tightly and snugly around your little finger, Shizuru. And it doesn't seem like that's going to change anytime soon," Natsuki said as she leaned over and gave Shizuru a light, sweet kiss on the lips.

Shizuru sighed softly into the kiss, before she smiled back at the woman who had always held the keys to her heart, and nodded her head in fond agreement.

"Indeed my Natsuki, you are mine and I am yours, and that's just how it will always be," Shizuru replied with a light purr, as she leaned over to press her lips once again against those of her wife.

Natsuki growled low in her throat with the beginnings of deep desire, and leaned forward to capture her wife's lips with her own, when a small protesting cry caused her to lean back quickly and look into a scrunched-up, pouting face that held indignant-green eyes the same colour as her own.

Natsuki chuckled softly as she smoothed down unruly, golden-chestnut locks and leaned down to place a soft kiss against her daughter's forehead.

"Sorry there, little one. Almost forgot you were there," Natsuki said with an affectionate grin, as she leaned down to rub noses with her small daughter, who immediately began giggling at the feel of her mother's nose rubbing playfully against hers.

Shizuru smiled lovingly at her wife and oldest daughter, before she jumped a bit in surprise at a small _kick_ felt, and looked down at her rounded stomach.

"Seems like our baby boy is anxious to come into the world to meet his sisters," Shizuru said in a soft, loving voice as she ran her finger gently down the side of her sleeping daughter's face.

Natsuki nodded with a grin, as she looked adoringly at her family.

_Shizuru and their children._

Never had Natsuki fully allowed herself to dream that she could one day have all that she did now. A family she loved and adored with every fiber of her being, and a life that was finally free of the hurt and despair that had so filled her teenage years. She finally had it all now, and not a single thing on this earth or beyond would _ever_ take any of it away from her. Natsuki had promised this to herself many years ago, and she would hold true to that promise with everything she had.

_To love Shizuru and the family they created together for all the days of her life._

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed~ Please review ^.^<br>_


End file.
